This invention relates generally to mechanical presses, and more particularly to a drive and control arrangement for a mechanical eccentric press.
In conventional mechanical eccentric presses, the pressing force is transmitted to a pressing member by a flywheel that is driven by an alternating current electric motor. The flywheel is mounted on a flywheel shaft, and is connected to the eccentric shaft by a shift and brake coupling. A clutch is used for control.
Conventional eccentric presses exhibit various deficiencies. In particular, the drive systems have poor efficiency, requiring relatively oversized drive elements in order to produce a particular force at the eccentric. Consequently, the volume and weight of such presses are disproportionately great and the stroke cycles long, so that a jerky operation cannot be avoided.
A further disadvantage is that drive elements, such as reducing gear mechanisms and clutches, are subject to great wear. Additionally, actuation of the clutch results not only in disproportionately high clutch wear, but also in overrunning the press.
It is an object of this invention to provide a drive and control arrangement for a mechanical eccentric press which overcomes the above disadvantages.